The Shire Tales
by FrodoBaggins1982
Summary: Adventures of Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin before The Ring threatens their world. Chapter 4 now up!
1. Teaching Sam

Summary: This collection of stories is about Frodo, Merry, Pippin, and Sam's lives before the ring. A quick timeline: Frodo does have the ring of doom since Bilbo left the shire. These stories are about the hobbits before they leave for Bree. I tried to stay true to Tolkien with the feel of the Hobbits, though as a new writer, I do make mistakes. I am always welcome to constructive criticism. Please don't take offense to any of these stories.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Teaching Sam  
  
It was a Saturday Evening at the "Green Dragon." The night was full of merriment with dancing and singing. Even Frodo Baggins had his fill of ale and was loose and joining in song.  
  
"Her hair was gold,  
  
She danced and sang for free!  
  
And when she found the one she loved  
  
His socks she dunked in tea! "  
  
No one cared that the song was bad, everyone laughed and added his or her own lines.  
  
Samwise Gamgee was sitting on a chair, drinking and laughing as he watched Frodo jump on top of a table and start dancing. The bar became a bit wild and everyone was all over the place making as much noise as possible. It was the busiest night of the week.  
  
A while later, Meriodoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took entered the tavern. They found Frodo and Sam in the corner and started to laugh when they saw Frodo dancing from tabletop to tabletop.  
  
"Way to go Frodo!" Merry cheered and whooped as Pippin went to get some drinks at the bar.  
  
Frodo saw his two cousins and shouted a hello. He then jumped off the table and met with his friends. "Glad you could make it!" he laughed.  
  
Merry took a seat beside Sam. Then Pippin came with two beers and sat beside Frodo.  
  
"So how are you fine gentlehobbits this glorious evening?" Frodo asked.  
  
"Very well, yourself?" Merry asked.  
  
"Doing well."  
  
"You won't believe the news we heard," Pippin chimed in. Merry looked at Pippin and knew what he was going to say. He started laughing.  
  
"What's up?" Sam asked.  
  
"We just found out that a certain brunette, female Hobbit is having a birthday party." Merry stated with a large grin on his face. He looked at Sam to let him know whom he was talking about. Immediately, Sam started to blush. "What is so special about that? Everyone knows Rosie is having her party.  
  
"Well - we heard from some sources, that she has a crush on someone. YOU know," Pippin then hinted.  
  
Suddenly Sam's heart dropped. She liked someone he knew? Who could it be? It was probably Frodo. A good-looking hobbit like him got all the lasses. "Who is it?"  
  
"Pippin and Merry started to laugh and looked at Frodo who also got the joke. "Well Sam, he is good looking.... Kind.... Is the son of a gardener...and she is hoping he will ask to accompany her at the party." They smiled.  
  
At first Sam did not get it. Then when Merry said 'son of a gardener;' his ears perked up. "Really? She wants me to accompany her to her party?"  
  
Merry and Pippin nodded their heads then clinked each other's glasses and drank merrily. "Congratulations Samwise Gamgee!" they shouted.  
  
"But I can't!" Sam yelled.  
  
"Why not Sam?" Frodo asked in confusion.  
  
"I can't ask her. I am too shy!" he protested.  
  
"Sam, this is a once in a lifetime offer! You know that Rosie Cotton has ALL the eligible hobbits pounding at her door. She wants YOU and you can't pass that up!" Pippin argued.  
  
"We won't let you!" Merry determinedly stated. He stood up, as did Pippin and Frodo. Frodo and Merry grabbed each of Sam's arms and dragged him out of the Green Dragon.  
  
"Hey! Where are you taking me?" Sam asked, trying to get out of their grip.  
  
"We are going to get you a date with the hobbitess of your dreams!" Frodo answered.  
  
The three hobbits dragged Sam all the way down to Bag End. They would make him the center of any hobbit lass's attention if it killed him or them.  
  
An odd site it was in Bag End. Pippin was standing by Sam in a dress and bonnet on his head. The young hobbit was not happy. "Is there a reason why I had to dress like a lass?" Pippin asked.  
  
"Because the imagery will help Sam. Now be quiet and act like a lass." Frodo explained. Pippin just sighed and Merry sat on a chair and watched in hysterics.  
  
"All right, Sam." Frodo started. "If you are going to escort Rosie to her party, you need to know how to act in front of a lass."  
  
Sam looked at Frodo. He was a bit embarrassed and wished he could just go home and hide under the bed. "Oh, all right then," he sighed.  
  
"Now, when Rosie first comes up to you, the most romantic thing you can do is take her hand.take Pippin's hand." Frodo instructed.  
  
Sam looked at Frodo and then at Pippin. Taking Pippin's hand, he held it up slightly. "Right. Now what?"  
  
"Kiss it."  
  
"He will NOT!" Pippin yelped and he pulled his hand away. "I don't go that way Frodo."  
  
"I am not asking you to MARRY him." Frodo said. "Look, Pippin, do you want to help Sam or not?"  
  
Pippin let out a growl and put his hand back into Sam's. "Go ahead," he said reluctantly.  
  
"Good. Now, look into her eyes and never take your eyes away. Make it seem like your focus is solely on Rose," Frodo stated.  
  
Sam nodded in understanding. He then looked into Pippin's eyes and kissed his hand softly. "Rosie?" he asked.  
  
Pippin smiled and in a soft high-pitched voice replied: "Yes?"  
  
"I was wondering." Sam continued.  
  
"Yes?" Pippin asked in the soft dainty voice.  
  
"May I have the pleasure of escorting you to your party?" Sam asked in a shy smile.  
  
"Get lost Yokel." Pippin then answered in his own tenor monotone.  
  
Frodo slapped his forehead with his hand. "This is going to take longer than I thought," he sighed.  
  
"All right Sam," Merry said as he set his friend down in front of the dinner table. "Today, we are going to teach you proper etiquette for when you are dining with Rosie."  
  
"Of all people to teach etiquette, why you?" Pippin asked with jest in his voice.  
  
"Don't start Peregrin," Merry snapped. "It so happens that I am the MASTER of proper dinning."  
  
"Says who?" Pippin retorted.  
  
"Auntie Jinella Brandybuck, that's who," Merry replied.  
  
"But Auntie Jinella is one hundred years old and is half blind," Pippin corrected.  
  
"Look you two, we don't have much time, so can we get through this?" Frodo interrupted as he sat down beside Sam. Poor Sam was so nervous. He looked around. "What should I do first?" he asked.  
  
Merry sat on the other side of Sam and patted him on the back. "Relax and eat dinner as you would usually eat dinner and then when we find something wrong, we will tell you," Merry explained.  
  
Sam nodded and picked up his fork and dug into his food.  
  
"STOP!" Merry yelped. Sam jumped and accidentally flung his fork across the room. "What-what did I do?" he asked.  
  
"You forgot to put your napkin on your lap. Do you want Rosie to think you are a messy slob?" Merry asked.  
  
"Well, no, I forgot."  
  
"It's all right Sam. We will try it again." Frodo smiled softly as he got up to get Sam another fork and then pick up the old one.  
  
Sam tucked the white cloth into his shirt and then looked at Merry who nodded for him to continue. Sam continued to eat, as well as the three other hobbits.  
  
When dinner was finished, Merry, Pippin and Frodo congratulated Sam on his good work.  
  
"You know, this was wonderful. I am actually starting to feel confident!" Sam exclaimed happily.  
  
Frodo's icy blue eyes twinkled with excitement for Sam. "That's great Sam." he smiled.  
  
Unfortunately, as the four hobbits stood from the table, Sam realized he did not have his napkin tucked into his shirt. It was the tablecloth. As he stood, all the left-over food, glasses and plates came crashing to the floor. Sam turned white with embarrassment and passed out.  
  
Frodo, Merry and Pippin looked at each other. "Well, at least he didn't get anything on his shirt," Merry stated.  
  
It was late that night and Frodo, Merry, and Pippin were half falling asleep. They had been up all day trying to teach Sam all he needed to know so that Rosie would notice him. It was now time for the last lesson.  
  
Pippin stood in front of Sam and studied him for a moment. "Right, Samwise," he started. "We are going to teach you how to speak romantically to Rosie. Poetry ALWAYS swoons a girl."  
  
"But I don't know any good poetry," Sam argued.  
  
"Don't worry. Frodo here is a good poet. He will teach you all you need to know," Merry soothed.  
  
Sam frowned a bit and realized that it would not hurt to take a few pointers from his friends.  
  
"All right, Sam. Repeat after me:" Frodo said. He then stood up straight, cleared his throat and recited:  
  
"A day can not go by without the thought of you in my mind. When I think of you, the birds sing and the flowers bloom. They all whisper your name. A name that fights off my gloom: Rosie..."  
  
Merry and Pippin stood up and clapped for Frodo's words. Frodo bowed but Sam just looked nervous.  
  
"I can't remember all that," he stated.  
  
"Sure you can Sam. That was easy," Frodo replied.  
  
Sam just nodded his head. "Well. I will try. I just don't want to make a fool out of myself."  
  
"Hey now, you are not a fool. That is Pippin's job," Merry stated.  
  
"HEY!" Pippin snapped.  
  
"Just get some sleep tonight Sam, Tomorrow is the party and you need to have all this information soak in," Frodo explained.  
  
Sam agreed and he left for home quietly.  
  
That night, Frodo, Merry and Pippin were having some tea before bed. "I sure hope Sam does well. Do you think we pushed him too hard?" Frodo asked.  
  
"Na, Sam needs to be more outgoing. If he doesn't, everyone will walk over him," Merry explained.  
  
"Yes, you are right. Well...here's to Sam and may all the luck be with him!" Frodo cheered. The three hobbits clinked their mugs together and then went to bed. Tomorrow would be a long day.  
  
Merry and Pippin were sitting quietly behind a small food tent as they watched Frodo and Sam go up to Rosie. They were nervous but cheered their friend on.  
  
"I don't know about this Mr. Frodo," Sam stated. The two were slowly making their way through some hobbits and towards the brunette beauty of Sam's dreams. She was merrily talking to a few of the other boys. But when she looked up to see Sam, she gave him a bright smile and waved him to come over.  
  
"See that Sam?" Frodo said happily. "She WANTS you to come see her. Now remember all we told you," Frodo stated then as he walked by a flower bush. He picked a flower and gave it to Sam. "Give her this and recite the poem I told you."  
  
Sam let out a sigh and stood up straight. "Right. I can do this," he stated confidently. He marched up to Rosie and smiled. "Hi ya. I mean, Good afternoon Fair--um...Queen-a-miss...a LADY" Sam smiled and gave her the flower.  
  
"Hello Sam. I am so happy you and your friends could come. Hello Frodo!" She smiled, hugging Frodo then looking at Sam. "Thank you for the flower Sam, you are so sweet."  
  
Sam blushed and forgot what to say next. He looked worriedly at Frodo who leaned in and whispered to his ear. "Complement her, her hair, her eyes, pick a feature."  
  
Sam nodded and looked at Rosie. "Rosie, your eyes- your eyes..um...YOUR EYES are like cupcakes floating in a sea of sour cream!" Sam then proclaimed.  
  
Frodo slapped his hand across his forehead and sighed. Rosie looked shocked but then laughed. "Thank you Sam. That is very...sweet." She stated.  
  
Sam turned a bright red then continued on. "Rosie...I.... Would you do me the honor of allowing me to escort you to the party?"  
  
"Oh, I was hoping you would ask." The young hobbitess exclaimed happily. She lifted her hand and wrapped her arm around Sam's and the two walked toward the food tables.  
  
Frodo let out a deep breath and looked towards Merry and Pippin's direction. They all winked at each other as a sign of relief.  
  
The party was going very well. Sam was as much a gentilehobbit as any rich high-ranking official was. He was graceful and polite and half the hobbit lasses were fawning over him like crazy.  
  
Frodo, Merry and Pippin were sitting at a table drinking some beer and were watching the festivities. "This is going wonderfully," Frodo smiled.  
  
"Yes. Who would think Sam was such a Lady's Hobbit," Merry stated. He watched as Sam and Rosie danced around happily.  
  
"Yes, but look at US!" Pippin stated. "The three best-looking hobbits in the Shire and no one is asking us to dance." Pippin stated as he chugged some of his ale.  
  
"Relax Pippin, this is Sam's night," Frodo explained. Just then the desert table was being loaded and Frodo, Merry and Pippin decided to go check out what was being offered. There were all kinds of good treats: Raspberry tarts, cream pies, cheesecake, ice cream, cup cakes, and chocolate fudge brownies with almonds sprinkled on them. Merry and Pippin's mouths were already watering.  
  
"Let's say we sneak a little piece?" Pippin asked. Merry agreed but when they went to grab the same cupcake, a fight started. "Hey, I had this one first," Pippin stated.  
  
"No you didn't! I did," returned Merry. He picked up the cupcake and smashed it in Pippin's face. "Well, NOW you have it," he laughed.  
  
Pippin looked at Merry with rage. He picked up another cupcake and looked at Merry. "You should try one Merry. Here, allow me!"  
  
Frodo saw what was going to happen and knew he had to do something. He got between the two but instead of stopping the fight, he got a handful of cake smashed on his face.  
  
Merry and Pippin started to laugh at the sight of the elegant Frodo Baggins covered in cake. But Frodo didn't take it as fun.  
  
"All right! You two have HAD it!" Frodo yelped as he grabbed a handful of cheesecake and smacked it into Pippin and Merry's faces. Suddenly, an all out food fight ignited between the three friends!  
  
Sam and Rosie were coming to get their desert when they saw a bunch of people standing around the desert table. "What is going on?" Rosie asked. Sam shrugged his shoulders and moved past the people to see. Sam was surprised to find Frodo, Merry and Pippin on the ground covered in all kinds of desserts. He turned white and was afraid Rosie would think her party was ruined, then all of a sudden, Sam heard Rosie laughing. She enjoyed the site very much.  
  
"Samwise! Your friends are hilarious!" she laughed. Frodo, Merry, and Pippin looked up to her and they all laughed, as did Sam. He was happy Rosie wasn't mad. This was a good sign.right? 


	2. Pippin and the Mushroom Jar

Here is a nice story about greed and determination. A simple funny story where, once again, I do not own any characters, though I wish I did. However, I bough some new pencils today so if anyone sews me, that is all I can afford to give you.

It was a quiet Friday evening at Bag end. Rosie's party a week before was a success and Rosie wanted to see Sam again some night. To celebrate, Frodo had invited Merry, Pippin, and Sam to dinner. The four all enjoyed a hot meal of baked potatoes, corn, salad, biscuits, and apple cider. There was also a large glass jar containing some fresh mushrooms as well. The table was laid out with so much food; the tabletop was virtually non existent. And the smell was very intoxicating. 

Frodo finished his meal and leaned back on his chair with a satisfied grin. "I think that was great." Frodo stated. The other three were still stuffing themselves but managed to nod their head.

"You really can cook, Frodo." Merry stated between mouth-fulls. 

"Well, Sam helped." Frodo stated, patting Sam's shoulder lightly. "Most of this stuff came from Sam's own garden." He added.

Sam blushed a bit and finished his food. "Thank you Mr. Frodo." He replied.

As all the Hobbits finished their food, Merry and Pippin eyed a lonely mushroom that was in a glass jar. The two were both still very hungry and wanted the last mushroom. Both at equal distances from the jar, they waited like hawk's to see who would move first.

Merry gave pippin a challenging eye. "You had more potatoes than I did." He stated, but Pippin shook his head. "You had more biscuits." He declared.

Frodo and Sam helplessly watched the two quietly. They seemed to argue about every little detail, and yet stayed such close friends.

"Why don't we flip for it?" Merry asked.

"Ok, but we use one of Frodo or Sam's coins to make sure you don't cheat." Pippin stated.

"Fine." Merry agreed. "Frodo, may we have a coin?" He asked, never taking his eyes off of Pippin.

Frodo nodded and found a coin on a table by his favorite chair. He stood between the two Hobbits. "Ok, Merry, call it." He announced as he tossed the coin in the air! Catching it in his hand, Frodo covered it so neither could see the result.

"Heads!" Merry stated.

"You always get heads, I want heads this time." Pippin protested.

"But I already called it, you should have been faster." Merry grinned.

Pippin just sighed and looked at Frodo. Frodo looked over at Sam and showed him the winner. "Tails." Frodo stated, looking at Pippin.

Pippin jumped for joy. "WOO HOO!" He shouted and took the jar. Merry grunted angrily and took some of the dishes from the table.

"I never won anything before." Pippin laughed to Sam and Frodo. 

"Good for you Pip." Sam smiled. Then, both Sam and Frodo went to help Merry wash the dirty dinner dishes.

Alone, Pippin was still excited from his victory. He was not even thinking when he placed his hand into the jar to get the mushroom. Any smart person would have simply tilted the jar upside down and let the mushroom fall out, but Pippin did not do that and as a result, His hand got stuck!

The youngest hobbit stayed calm for a moment. He tried to quietly squeeze his hand out of the jar, but it did not work. Turning the jar and pulling did not work either. He was stuck and did not know what to do. HE was embarrassed and was afraid what the others would say, but there was only one thing to do. "HELP!"

Merry, Frodo, and Sam had a nice order to washing the dishes going on: Sam washed, Frodo Dried, and Merry put away. However, it got a bit confusing, when Merry would trick Sam and giving him an already washed plate to wash. After a few minutes, Sam caught onto Merry's joke and playfully slapped him across the head.

Suddenly, The three stopped what they were doing when they heard a panicked. "HELP!" come from the other room.

Frodo rushed into the dining room, followed by Sam and Merry. When they saw the problem, all three started to bust up laughing. Poor pippin's face was a dark shade of red from his embarrassment.

"Awe, pippin, you give a new meaning to "hand stuck in the cookie jar! Or Mushroom jar in this case!" Merry laughed hysterically.

"Will you stop laughing and help me here?" Pippin ordered as he continued to pull the jar off unsuccessfully.

Frodo calmed down from his laughing and went to Pippin. "Ok, let's see..." He tried everything pippin tried, from pulling to turning and nothing worked. "This thing really is stuck." Frodo said. "What should we do?" He asked.

"What about butter?" Sam suggested.

"Good thinking Sam." Frodo praised. Finding the butter on the table, Frodo took a clump in his hand and spread it on Pippin's hand and the rim of the Jar. One everything was nice and greasy, Frodo stated to pull. For five more minutes the two pulled, and pushed and squeezed and yanked, but it was no use. The jar would not come off.

"I have an idea." Merry stated. He then walked down the hall into another room and returned with a hammer like object. "Here, put your hand on the table Pip." He stated as he brought the hammer to the table.

"Are you crazy?" Pippin shouted and backed up. "You'll smash my hand in!" 

"Don't be ridiculous Pippin, that is only a minor possibility, the most possible damage you face is glass in your hand, but hey, at least the jar will be off." He grinned and walked to Pippin who rushed behind Sam for protection.

Frodo got the hint from Pippin that the Took was not comfortable with this idea. "Ok, Merry, hold on. There has to be something else we can try." He stated as he took the hammer from Merry's hand.

"Well, it was just a thought." Merry mumbled.

Everyone sat quietly for a few minutes except for poor Pippin who was pacing around the living room. He was aggravated, embarrassed, annoyed and rather scared. Would he have to life the rest of his life with a jar on his had?

"I have an idea!" Frodo stated suddenly. The other three all looked at him confused. "What is your idea Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked. Pippin looked to the older Hobbit with high spirits.

"Follow me." Frodo commanded as he got up and went out side. The others did so and waited to hear Frodo's idea. Frodo ran back into the house for a bucket of ice water. When he returned, he placed Pippin's jarred hand into the bucket.

"WOAH! That's cold Frodo, couldn't you warn it up?" Pippin asked.

"Relax Pippin. Now, keep your hand in the bucket for an hour." He explains. "We will then place the jar in the sun and let it warm up. Hopefully, the constant contrasting will weaken the glass so we can pull your hand out easier."

"Hey, that just might work." Merry smiled hopefully.

And so Frodo, Sam and Merry left Pippin to sit in the sun soaking and drying his hand repeatedly. Pippin had to do this for six hours strait. Finally, The three returned to see Pippin standing with the glass in the sun. He was staring at the jar mindlessly as if thinking about something.

"What are you looking at Pippin?" Sam asked when he noticed an odd expression on the Took's face.

"The mushroom is still in the jar and I am hungry." He stated anxiously.

Frodo laughed and stood by Pippin. "OK, then. Let's see if this experiment worked." Frodo and Pippin then stood facing each other and Frodo started to pull and twist the jar. Five minutes later, there was still no change. All four hobbits moaned at the failed plan. And Pippin was getting frantic. It was now dark and every one was tired and hungry.

"Well, Pip, it looks like you are gonna have to sleep in that jar tonight." Merry stated without any humor in his voice.

"I am gonna live the rest of my life like this!" Pippin moaned.

"No you won't." Frodo protested. "We will get it off. Let's just get something to eat and give the jar a rest. Thinking about the problem will only make it worse." He stated. At that, Sam, went home for the night and Merry and Pippin stayed with Frodo at Bag End so they did not have to make a night's journey to Buckland.

Merry and Pippin shared a guest-room but neither could sleep. Frodo was in bed in his room and though Merry was trying desperately to go to sleep, Pippin's complaining and talking kept him awake.

"Peregrin Took! Don't make me hit you!" He moaned.

Pippin just looked at Merry and sighed. "I'm sorry Merry but I don't know what to do." He stated.

"We will find an answer tomorrow, but right now go to sleep." Merry commanded and rolled over on his bed. Pippin sighed and did the same. There was no more use in talking the night away. He was tired himself and the stress was not good.

The next morning, Pippin, Frodo and Merry were sitting at the table eating their first breakfast. Pippin was quiet and barely talked. His Jarred hand lay gently on his lap, hidden from view. He nibbled on a few crumbs of a muffin but that was all.

"Pippin, you need to eat more than that." Frodo frowned.

"I am to worried to eat. Maybe later." Pippin replied.

"Fine, then I get your share." Merry grinned and took Pippin's plate and began to eat. Pippin did not even care. He was too focused on the jar.

This continued on for five more days. All attempts to get the glass off failed. Even breaking the glass, which pippin finally agreed too did not work. It was later found out that the jar was one of Bilbo's presents from the Elves and that the glass would not break. No matter how hard Sam, Frodo and Merry tried, nothing was working. Another three days had passed and Pippin was hopeless.

It was another beautiful Friday night and the four Hobbits were relaxing under a large tree together. Pippin was still upset, and who wouldn't be? He paced around the tree quietly as if contemplating and thinking of a new plan, though nothing was coming to mind. He was shaking his hand up and down repeatedly as well. A slight rash appeared from lack of oxygen and Pippin himself, who had not eaten a single thing in days was becoming weak and tired.

Merry finally took that time to say something. "Pippin, you have to stop this, it is not healthy for you." He stated. Frodo and Sam both nodded their heads. "I think Gandalf is coming to the shire in a few days. Maybe he knows a cure." Frodo explained.

"Days?" Pippin yelped. "If I am in this blasted thing one more second I am going to go Jump on the Brandy wine bridge!" He stated as he still shook his hand. Suddenly, there was a loud POP! And the glass jar flung off of Pippin's hand and went flying across the small field. It landed a few feet away from the group and Pippin looked in shock, as did Merry, Sam and Frodo.

Pippin burst into cheer and started jumping around the area. "That is amazing! How did it come off so easily?" Sam asked in surprise.

"I bet the weight Pippin lost from not eating anything thinned out his wrist." Frodo suggested. Pippin however did not care how or why, just that he was free from the jar. He went to the glass and picked it up. Looking at it for a moment, he gave the jar to Frodo. "Take this, I never want to see it again!" Pippin laughed.

Frodo just laughed and took the mushroom out of the jar. "Then I suppose you don't want this mushroom anymore?" Frodo laughed. Merry then came up beside Frodo and took the mushroom and popped it in his mouth. "Of course not. He is too excited to eat." He laughed.

"No I am NOT!" Pippin shouted. "I haven't eaten in days! Where is the food?" He laughed. The laughter was joined with Merry, Sam and Frodo's and they all went to have a victory dinner. However, it was agreed on by all four hobbits that mushrooms would not be on the menu.

The End.


	3. Food for thought

Once again, nothing is mine...ok, The Greenhills are, but that is it.  
  
Merry Brandybuck and Pippin Took are best friends and cousins. But can their love of outdoing each other be the death of them? Can one turn down food long enough to be better than the other? Well, you're about to find out. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Do you think we will ever meet any Elves, Mr. Frodo?" Samwise Gamgee asked Frodo Baggins one day as he and Frodo were relaxing with Merry and Pippin. Frodo was sitting up in a branch reading one of his favorite adventure books. He stopped for a moment and looked down at Sam and smiled softly.  
  
"You never know. I doubt we will ever see any in the Shire, but maybe someday, somewhere else," he stated.  
  
Sam smiled and leaned back against the thick trunk of the tree. He closed his eyes and started to drift into a lazy sleep. Sam loved to dream about adventures of Elves and Dragons. He listened many times to Old Bilbo Baggins's tales of Smaug and goblins and often envisioned himself as actually being there. He looked up at Frodo and knew his friend was thinking the same thing. What fun it would be to go see other lands. But that would never happen. Both Sam and Frodo loved the Shire very much and they couldn't leave. They wouldn't leave. Not even for all the gold and fortune in Middle Earth.  
  
Suddenly, some noise from Pippin disturbed Sam's rest. He cocked an eye open and looked at the young hobbit. Pippin was rummaging through his nap sack frantically looking for something.  
  
"What are ya looking for Mr. Took?" Sam asked curiously. Pippin didn't look at Sam. Instead, he kept searching his bag. "My apple. I brought an apple to eat and I can't find it."  
  
"Well, I have a peach. You can have that if you are hungry," Sam suggested.  
  
"No, no, I wanted that apple, not a peach Sam," Pippin argued. Sam just shrugged it off and closed his eyes again. It was then a large belch awaked him.  
  
"Oops, excuse me," Merry stated as he came and sat by Sam. He held an apple and was nibbling at it quietly.  
  
If you could have seen the expression on Pippin's face when he saw the apple, you would have run all the way to Rivendell without stopping just to get away from him. "Merry?" Pippin asked through a tense, restrained tone.  
  
"What's up Pip?" Merry asked as he took another bite of Pippin's apple.  
  
"Where did you get that apple from?"  
  
"I found it in your bag. I didn't think you would mind if I ate it...I was hungry," Merry stated casually as he took the last bite and threw the core away.  
  
"I do SO mind," Pippin argued. "I was saving that apple for lunch."  
  
"Gosh, I'm sorry Pippin," Merry apologized.  
  
"No you're not. You are always taking my things without asking and I am tired of it. What am I suppose to eat now?"  
  
"I think Sam has a peach you could have," Merry stated. Pippin just growled in annoyance.  
  
"Oh, come on Peregrin, Calm down, I would think you haven't eaten in days, not like you are gonna starve."  
  
"You don't know that. I am a growing hobbit and I like to have my food when I am hungry. Especially food I have been saving without others taking them without asking," Pippin stated. He got up and grabbed his bag and started down the road.  
  
Merry looked at his cousin and friend as he walked away. A bit of irritation and guilt filled his mind. He then got up off the ground and ran up to him. "Pippin, wait!" he yelled.  
  
"I don't want to talk right now. I am too mad," Pippin stated as he continued to walk.  
  
"Aw, come on Pip. You know you can be just as inconsiderate as me," Merry commented.  
  
"When did I ever steal YOUR food?" Pippin asked. He stopped in the middle of the road and looked at his cousin.  
  
"Well, what about that bread I was making that one time and you ate it before it was even cooled?"  
  
"I was fourteen years old," Pippin protested.  
  
"You still did it though. You are just as much a pig as me."  
  
"I am not a pig, I can stop eating when ever I feel like it," Pippin argued.  
  
"Oh, please. You couldn't last three days without food," Merry protested.  
  
"I can so!"  
  
"Can not!"  
  
"Can SO!"  
  
"Wanna bet?" Merry said with a competitive look in his eyes.  
  
"Fine. We will see who can go the longest without food!" Pippin snapped.  
  
"Deal. And the looser has to make the winner their meals for a weak," Merry added. The two looked at each other for a moment, then shook hands.  
  
"Starting now," Merry stated.  
  
"Now? But I didn't eat lunch yet. You at least got my apple. How am I suppose to not eat on an empty stomach?" Pippin argued.  
  
Merry gave him an odd look but gave in. "Fine, we eat lunch, THEN we start the contest."  
  
"Good. I heard Farmer Maggot has his potatoes harvested," Pippin stated. Merry's ears perked up and the two ran off in the direction of Farmer Maggot's without even saying a word to each other.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What do you think that was all about?" Sam asked as he watched the two cousins run down the road.  
  
Frodo just turned a page in his book and sighed. "Who knows with those two. One minute they fight, the next minute they are best friends," he stated as he read a few more lines of his book.  
  
"I guess you're right Mr. Frodo. But I must say, their argument today made me hungry."  
  
Frodo took his head out of his book and looked at Sam with a grin. "Me too. Let's go get something to eat. There are some berry cakes and tea with our names on them at home." Closing his adventure book, Frodo jumped out of the tree branch. He led Sam down the road and towards Bag End for lunch.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Two days had passed and Frodo had heard no word from either Merry or Pippin, which was odd since they always seemed to come to visit him every other day or so. It was a rainy day in the Shire and Frodo was about to settle down by the fire and read some more of his book. He was almost finished with the story and what better thing to do while it was cold and gray outside? As he read however, he became tired and his eyelids became heavy. Before long, Frodo fell into a soft sleep in his chair.  
  
Knock, knock, knock!  
  
Frodo's eyes flew open with the sudden sound of someone knocking on the door. Letting out a long yawn, Frodo forced himself up. He was a bit annoyed. Who was visiting on such a drowsy, rainy day?  
  
"Who is it?" Frodo called as he opened the large, green circular door. He looked a bit surprised but smiled happily when he saw Pippin standing at the door. "Pippin, what are you doing out in this weather?" Frodo asked as he ushered his cousin inside and out of the rain.  
  
Pippin smiled lightly to Frodo and entered the hobbit hole. "Oh, I wanted to return your coat," Pippin stated. He revealed one of Frodo's old green over coats. It was nice, but the green was faded a bit and the yellow trim on the pockets was a bit worn.  
  
Frodo looked at Pippin curiously. "Pippin, I lent this to you three years ago and you want to return it now? In this dreadful rain? Surly there was another reason to come all the way up here?" Frodo asked.  
  
"Frodo, you are my cousin; you are like a brother to me. Surely I do not need a reason to come see you. Besides, I like the rain and it was a good walk," Pippin said innocently.  
  
Frodo lead Pippin to the kitchen table to sit down. "Can I get you something to ." Suddenly, Frodo stopped his offer and frowned. "I'm sorry. I forgot about your bet."  
  
"Oh, that thing...yes... I have actually been doing quite well. I have not eaten in two days," Pippin responded. "You know? It was a lot easier when I was depressed and didn't want to eat."  
  
"I can understand. When you have lack of motivation to eat, it can be easier than being tempted all the time," Frodo stated. He looked at Pippin, whose eyes seemed a little off to him. He was looking at Frodo very oddly as if thinking about something. "Pippin, are you feeling all right?" Frodo asked. Pippin said nothing however. He just stared at Frodo in the oddest way. "Pippin?" Frodo called a little louder. This time, Pippin jolted awake and looked at Frodo. "I'm sorry Foodo - I mean, Frodo. I was just thinking about something."  
  
Pippin's subconscious slip of Frodo's name confused Frodo a little bit. He hoped nothing was wrong with Pippin. Perhaps they should move on to another topic. Getting up, Frodo took his returned coat and walked over to a small walk-in closet to put it away.  
  
"Ya know? This rain isn't so bad. It is nice for all the crops and the soil," Frodo smiled. He thought about how happy Sam would be when he saw how healthy his plants would look in a few days. "What do you think Pip?" Frodo asked as he hung the faded coat on a hook. Hearing no sound of Pippin, Frodo became a little worried. His behavior was off, even for the young Took. After a few moments of silence, Frodo turned around and saw Pippin standing before him with a knife and a fork.  
  
Frodo's eyes widened in surprise. He just stood still, not knowing how to take care of the situation. "Pippin? What's going on?" he asked.  
  
Pippin just walked a little closer, holding the eating utensils and grinned evilly at Frodo. "Nothing's up, Frodo? Why?" Pippin asked. Frodo backed up but stopped. Any further and he would be trapped in the closet. "Peregrin...I think maybe you should eat something. This isn't good for you," Frodo commented.  
  
"I am perfectly fine Frodo...cousin. I just have the craving for Baked Baggins." Just then, Pippin rushed at Frodo but Frodo was ready. Before Pippin could catch up, Frodo dodged out of the way, causing Pippin to run in the closet. When the coast was clear, Frodo came behind him, shut the closet door and locked it tight.  
  
Pippin, now very upset, started banging on the door. "Frodo! Let me out! I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me!"  
  
"You're staying in there until you can calm down, Peregrin Took!" Frodo snapped and left the closet for the night. Going to his room, Frodo grabbed a brown cloak, put it on and left Bag end. He ran down the road to find Sam. Something had to be done about Pippin...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meriadoc Brandybuck did not care that it was pouring rain. He was hungry and he needed food. But no, he could not give in. He was not going to loose to Pippin even if it killed him. That is why he was sneaking around Hobbiton. He just needed to see some food and that would make him feel better.  
  
He walked up the road toward some of the hobbit holes that still had some lights on. There was a better chance that those houses had someone eating just a little food. One house he looked onto was the old Greenhill Family. Tom and Janean Greenhill, their son Dewey and daughter Lily were sitting at a table getting ready to eat second dinner. Merry looked through the small window and started to drool. He spied the tasty potatoes and corn and bread and pies they were eating. Even the aroma was to die for. Merry's stomach started to growl. The thought of food was just making him hungrier.  
  
"This was a lousy idea," he mumbled to himself. "I am cold, hungry, and resorting to spying on neighbor's houses just to see food. And worse yet, I am doing it in the rain," he moaned. Merry decided to leave. Realizing that he was close to Sam Gamgee's house, Merry decided to make a visit. He knocked on the door quietly and waited for Sam to open the door.  
  
When Sam opened the door, he looked a little shocked to see his friend soaking wet and covered in mud. "Merry? Where in the Shire have you been?" he asked, pulling Merry inside.  
  
"No where important. Just wanted a little walk," Merry stated.  
  
"In the rain?" Sam asked. "That is something I would see Pippin do; not you," Sam added.  
  
"I always walk in the rain. It is very pleasurable. Besides, I thought I would come and say hello. I hope I was not disturbing anything," Merry stated. He looked around the house curiously. He had very rarely been to Sam's house because every time they met, they were at Frodo's, the Green Dragon, or somewhere else.  
  
"No, you're not disturbing anything," Sam replied.  
  
"Good. I usually hate dropping in on people when I am uninvited," Merry stated.  
  
Sam looked at Merry quietly. There was something off about Merry. "You are always welcome here. You are my friend," Sam said with a forced smile. "I was only making some chicken."  
  
"Chicken?" Merry asked. "Sounds good."  
  
"I don't know, this is the first time I am making chicken, so it will probably come out wrong. I might baste it too much or something."  
  
"Na. I bet you will taste good."  
  
"What?" Sam asked.  
  
"I meant, you would...baste the chicken good," Merry re-stated. He smiled at Sam, who only looked at him oddly.  
  
"Right..." Sam moved over to a small storage room. "Hey Merry. I am so rude. Why don't you have a seat at the table over there?"  
  
"Sure Sam. Sitting sounds good," Merry stated. He felt a little embarrassed at his slip of words and decided to sit down and shut up. He waited for a few minutes, but heard no other sign of Sam. "Sam?" He called as he looked around the room.  
  
Suddenly, Sam and Frodo came up behind Merry and started to tie him to the chair he was sitting on with a small rope.  
  
"Hey!" What's going on?" he asked confused.  
  
"Just stay still and everything will be all right, Merry," Frodo stated.  
  
"It's a good thing you got here to warn me Mr. Frodo," Sam said.  
  
"Guys, untie me! This is torture! I don't deserve this!" Merry yelped.  
  
"Sorry Meriadoc, but you are staying there till morning so Sam and I can figure out what to do with you and Pippin," Frodo stated.  
  
"Pippin? What does Pippin have to do with this? Untie me!" But it was no use. Frodo and Sam left the hobbit hole and decided the best thing to do was to get a room at the Green Dragon to be away from both Merry and Pippin for the night. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning was much nicer than the day before. The sun was out and there was a slight wind in the air. Frodo and Sam left the Green Dragon and walked over to Sam's house where they decided to move Merry over to Bag End. Leaving him tied, they pulled him over the hill to the last hobbit hole of Bag Row.  
  
Once inside Frodo's home, Frodo told Sam to watch Merry as he went to the kitchen. About twenty minutes later, Frodo returned with plates full of eggs, bacon, muffins, jam, cheese and toast.  
  
Merry could have died and went to heaven when he smelled the delicious foods. Once his kitchen table was set, Frodo went to the closet to released Pippin. When Frodo opened the closet door, he saw Pippin curled up in the corner rocking back and forth. "Pippin? You all right?" he asked.  
  
Pippin just looked up at Frodo. "I am fine..."  
  
"Come on out, I have something to show you," Frodo stated. Pippin did as Frodo asked and stood by Merry. He looked a bit confused. "Merry...why are you tired up?"  
  
"Why were you locked in a closet?" Merry retorted. Sam untied Merry. Merry and Pippin stood in front of the food covered table. "What is all this?" Merry asked.  
  
"You're breakfast. Now eat!" Frodo commanded.  
  
"No way! Then I will loose the bet! Pippin can eat," Merry stated.  
  
"No way! I told you I could hold out longer than you and I WILL!" Pippin returned.  
  
Frodo sighed and looked at Sam. "You both are getting loony on us. You have to eat eventually. And you aren't leaving Bag End until you do," Frodo announced.  
  
Merry and Pippin looked at each other. "Maybe we are being a little crazy," Merry stated.  
  
"Yea...and we can't let all this food go to waste," Pippin added. The two looked at each other and decided that if they both eat at the same time, then both will be even in the bet. As each picked up a muffin, they slowly brought the treat to their lips. Looking at each other, they mentally counted to three and popped it into their mouths.  
  
Frodo and Sam watched this in relief. Merry and Pippin chewed quietly and after they swallowed, they took another bite. After about ten minutes, the entire table was clean of food.  
  
"Thank goodness. Now we can be taken off the menu," Sam laughed. Frodo nodded as both Merry and Pippin looked at Sam and Frodo. "I am sorry for trying to eat you Frodo..." Pippin apologized with a bit of embarrassment in his tone.  
  
"Me too, Samwise," Merry added as he took a few last bites of some eggs.  
  
"Don't worry about it fellas," Sam stated. "We understand. You weren't yourselves."  
  
"We should never make a bet that stupid again," Merry stated.  
  
"I think that is the wisest thing I have heard you say all week," Frodo smiled.  
  
Merry and Pippin grinned when there was a knock at Frodo's door. "I wonder who that could be?" Frodo stated as he walked to the door. When he opened the door, he saw a rather heavy-set hobbit with thick black hair and a round hard face. It was Tom. Greenhill. "Well, good morning Mr. Greenhill. What is the pleasure of your visit this morning?" Frodo asked politely to the older hobbit.  
  
Tom looked around. "There he is!" he pointed to Merry. Merry look shocked and froze as Tom Greenhill barged into Frodo's house and ran towards Merry who quickly dodged out of the house. "Sorry guys...gotta go!" He stated as he started down the hill.  
  
"Come back here you little peeping hobbit! I'll show you to spy on my family!" Mr. Greenhill snapped as he ran out after Merry.  
  
Pippin looked at Frodo and Sam as they just watched in a daze.  
  
"So..." Pippin sighed. "Got anything else to eat?"  
  
The End 


	4. A Chicken's Tale

Here it finally is. After a long wait, here is chapter 4.  
  
A Chicken's Tale  
  
Frodo Baggins awoke early and decided to make breakfast for Merry and Pippin. The morning sun gleamed through the kitchen window, bringing a bright smile to the young hobbit's face. For a week, he had been looking forward to a day of traveling with his cousins, but since it had rained for most of their visit, they were unable to do so. However, now that the weather proved to be excellent, Frodo knew the day for travel had come.  
  
A good breakfast of eggs, bacon, toast and jam was soon prepared and it was not long before both Merry and Pippin came out to eat. They were fully dressed and presentable as if they had been so for a while. Frodo looked at them both with curiosity. "You are dressed early," he commented and started to prepare a pot of tea.  
  
"Of course we were," stated Pippin as he took a seat beside Merry and began serving the food. "But, had we come out earlier, it would have been us making the breakfast," He concluded, followed by a chuckle from Merry.  
  
"Well then," Frodo announced as he took a seat on the opposite side of the table. "Now that I know your schemes, you will not object to doing the dishes."  
  
Merry and Pippin frowned. The table had been covered with breakfast plates and food and it would surely take them an hour or two to wash all those dishes. Frodo always had a way to counteract anything they did. Perhaps it was because Frodo had taught Merry everything he knew about getting in and out of trouble. 'Never overstep the master,' was something Pippin was beginning to learn first hand. "Well, you cannot blame a hobbit for trying, cousin," Pippin commented as he began to eat his eggs.  
  
Suddenly, there was a knock at the front door. Frodo, Merry, and Pippin all looked up, wondering who would be calling at such an early time in the morning. Standing up, Frodo walked towards the door and opened it. He was quite surprised to see ten-year-old Lily Greenhill, one of the neighbors from Hobbiton, standing at the door. She was dressed in a light blue dress that flowed down as far as her ankle and a little white cap on her head, hiding her lovely brown curls underneath the cloth. She looked up at Frodo with large almond eyes and then smiled sweetly. "Good morning Mr. Baggins, sir.  
  
Frodo smiled in returned and waved his hand to invite the girl inside, "Why don't you come in a moment and talk? Is everything all right?" Frodo then realized the girl was holding a rather large chicken in her hands. Because she was rather tiny, the chicken took up half her mid section. The scene was quite cute but Frodo tried not to laugh or say anything.  
  
"No thank you, I can't stay; my mum and dad are expecting me back home," she replied with a shake of her head. She was quiet for a moment, as if contemplating about what to say. After a few moments, she looked up at Frodo again and smiled. "Mr. Baggins, we are going out of town but I don't want to leave my pet chicken alone. Could you please watch her for me?"  
  
Frodo arched an eyebrow at the question. Of all the hobbits in the Shire, why was she asking him to baby-sit her pet chicken? "Lily, I am flattered that you want me to watch your chicken for you, but I know nothing about raising farm animals. Why don't you go ask Tom Cotton?"  
  
However, Lily shook her head and held the chicken close to her breast. "Oh no, Mr. Cotton has too many chickens and I don't want little Daffodil to be taken as one of his by mistake." Looking at Frodo, her eyes became wide orbs of chocolate brown. "Please Mr. Baggins? I don't have time to ask anyone else. She won't be any trouble and we will only be gone a week."  
  
The look in the desperate girl's eyes was too much for Frodo. Lily was a small child and her large brown eyes were her biggest weapons when it came to getting what she wanted. All she had to do was look at her victim and they were paralyzed by her pure cuteness. How could a hobbit resist? Frodo finally just gave up and nodded, "Very well, I shall watch your chicken for you. But only for the week." The girl was elated and smiled triumphantly as she handed the chicken over to Frodo.  
  
"Oh! Mr. Baggins sir! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Lily smiled and jumped up and down briskly. She then stroked her chicken on the head affectionately and gave it a little kiss on her beak. "You be a good girl for Mr. Baggins, and no tearing up his furniture like you did the last time I doped you off somewhere." Lily then looked up at Frodo. "She likes to eat furniture," she chuckled innocently.  
  
"Oh, wonderful," Frodo murmured to himself as he held the chicken in his arms. He felt rather awkward; he was not a farmer and was not use to holding animals. But he had a good hold and was confident he would not drop Daffodil.  
  
"I better run now, mummy and daddy are expecting me. Thank you again Mr. Baggins!" At that, Lily ran off down the hill and disappeared into the distance. After watching Lily run off, Frodo returned to the kitchen with the new roommate. Once there, Merry and Pippin looked up to Frodo and saw the chicken in his arms. Both looked confused and wanted to say something, though nothing came to mind.  
  
"Hey lads, meet Daffodil, our new house guest," said Frodo with a sigh as he placed the chicken down on the floor. Immediately, the bird began to waddle around the room, exploring little crevices and corners. After a moment, she cocked her head around to the Hobbits and began to stare eagerly at Frodo with an intense, mystifying stare.  
  
"Why is she doing that?" asked Frodo as he stared back into the chicken's beady black eyes. Pippin leaned over his cousin to get a better look at the animal. It was staring intensely at Frodo as if she were in a trance. Suddenly, however, the chicken cocked her head again and waddled off down the long hall of Bag End.  
  
"Well, that was odd, I must say," Frodo stated, turning his gaze back to Merry and Pippin. He then noticed that the table was completely empty of any food. They had eaten everything and saved nothing for Frodo. "You know, it would have been at least polite to have saved even the smallest sliver of cheese for me," he commented.  
  
Merry and Pippin just looked at each other and then at Frodo. "We are sorry Frodo, we were hungry." Merry answered.  
  
"Besides, Frodo, if you begin to starve, you can always cook up some baked chicken," Pippin snickered but was slapped in the arm by Merry.  
  
"That isn't at all nice to say Peregrin, that chicken is a living thing," Merry scolded.  
  
"Which reminds me, where did Daffodil go?" Frodo asked as he looked around the kitchen. Curious, Merry and Pippin followed Frodo down the halls of Bag End and started searching the rooms. After hearing the faint clucking noises from Daffodil, they entered Frodo's room to see the chicken on Frodo's bed, nestled in a pile of clothes from the day before. She cocked her head upward and stared at the three hobbits, clucking and chirping as they entered the room.  
  
"That was my favorite vest!" Frodo exclaimed as he walked over to claim the article of clothing from the bird. Unfortunately, Daffodil was not about to give up her new bed. She began to squawk and flap her wings about when Frodo came near her. Not being use to such acts, Frodo backed away immediately and looked at Merry and Pippin, who were standing back and laughing.  
  
"I don't think she is planning on moving anywhere cousin," Merry laughed and patted Frodo's shoulder comfortingly.  
  
"You have a new bed partner, Frodo," Pippin then chuckled and watched as the chicken wiggled into a more comfortable position in her nest of clothing.  
  
Frodo let out a sigh and shook his head; "I am NOT sleeping with a chicken."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Frodo tossed and turned in his bed. Daffodil was snuggled against him, making snoring sounds, or what Frodo took to be 'snoring' sounds as she slept. Her head was bent down, buried into her chest and she did not move from her nest. Frodo had tried unsuccessfully to move the chicken. Apparently, his mistake was backing away at the chicken's defensive positions. She now knew that Frodo was afraid of her and she had the advantage.  
  
Frodo could not sleep; he was too mad and annoyed to calm down. After a moment, he moved once more to his side, accidentally slapping Daffodil with his arm. The result was an angry chicken squawking with a piercing sound that rippled through Frodo's ears. He grunted his annoyance and turned once more. "Go lay an egg!" he commanded before forcing his eyes closed. And to think, he had a week to deal with this new houseguest.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day was not any better. Daffodil woke Frodo from his sleep with clucking and wing flapping. Once Daffodil realized that Frodo was not about to get up, she left her new nest and hopped onto the Hobbit's stomach. She walked around lightly and then moved up to his face and began lovingly picking through Frodo's curls. Grabbing a few strands in her feet, she began combing through it with her beak and tongue. Frodo then forced his eyes open. He looked up at the bird doing her morning ritual and sighed. Why of all Hobbits was he asked to watch this bird? The question still rattled in his mind.  
  
Daffodil finally hopped off of Frodo and landed down on the floor where she then waddled out the bedroom and down into the Common Area. Frodo caught his bearings and washed up for the new day. When he was cleaned and dressed, Frodo walked out to the kitchen to find some breakfast for himself. He was not making Merry and Pippin anything this time, he was not in the mood and if they were hungry, they could feed themselves.  
  
Suddenly, as he contemplated eating, he thought about Daffodil. "What do chickens eat for breakfast? Surly not toast and bacon," Frodo said to himself as he looked through the pantry. Finding a few ears of corn that he was planning on making for tonight's dinner, he shucked the husks off then sliced the kernels from the cob.  
  
"Here Daffodil, time for breakfast," he called to the chicken. Taking the plate of corn, he placed it down on the ground and waited for Daffodil to come. She did so, but when she stopped in front of the plate, she looked up to Frodo and began staring at him with those deep beady eyes. She then ruffled her feathers and jumped up onto a chair at the kitchen table.  
  
Frodo shook his head and pointed down at her plate. "Oh no, I am not feeding you at the table. Get down there and eat," he commanded as sternly as he could. But the chicken did not respond. She cocked her head to him and then hopped up onto the tabletop and waited for Frodo again. This time, Frodo was not afraid of the chicken. He walked over to her and picked her up and plopped her back onto the floor. Despite her squawking and protesting, Frodo did not stop. "The table is not a place for a chicken," Frodo stated and then sat down at his seat to eat breakfast. However, a moment later, Daffodil reappeared on the tabletop clucking and chirping as she looked at Frodo once again.  
  
Standing, Frodo walked over to Daffodil and picked her up once more. The chicken flapped her winds violently, not wanting to go back down, but Frodo paid no heed. He placed her back on the kitchen floor and returned to his seat. However, the moment he sat down, Daffodil jumped back onto the table. She clucked and cocked her head gently and stared at Frodo with her beady black eyes.  
  
Now aggravated, Frodo stood once more and walked over to the plate of corn kernels and looked back at Daffodil, "If you won't eat on the floor like a normal chicken, you shall not eat at all." But just as Frodo was about to throw the plate away, Daffodil's eyes became fixed on the hobbit. The look was of adoration and love and it pulled at Frodo's heartstrings. With a grunt of defeat, Frodo placed the plate of corn on the table and watched as Daffodil rushed to the plate and began eating. Frodo did not argue; instead he just sat at the head of the table and watched. He had suddenly lost his appetite.  
  
Day by day, the entire week was taken up with the same rituals: from Frodo's morning grooming to six meals a day with the chicken eating at the table. Merry and Pippin did not mind such a thing, but Frodo was slowly becoming irritable and frustrated.  
  
Not only did the chicken eat at the table, but also it ate everything in Bag End. One morning, Frodo found one of his favorite shirts torn with nibble holes from Daffodil. Frodo was also forced to throw out his favorite set of trousers, which had so many holes in them that they would be indecent to wear in public any more.  
  
To make matters worse, Daffodil made a terrible mess on Frodo's floors when she went to relieve herself. Unfortunately, the bird was not house- trained. Everywhere Daffodil went Frodo came running behind to mop and clean after her. "She is trained to eat at the table, but not trained to use a proper facility to relieve her waste," Frodo grunted to himself as Daffodil ran into his study. Mop in hand, Frodo went running after her.  
  
At one point of the week, Merry watched as Frodo walked through all of Bag End, cleaning up mess after mess. "Frodo," said Merry thoughtfully. "Why not just take Daffodil outside?"  
  
"Because," responded Frodo as he began to scrub a section of floor by the fireplace. "I can keep a better eye on her this way."  
  
"But she is ruining your home," countered Merry.  
  
"I know, but what am I to do? She has to go somewhere, it is a natural process." Frodo was at a loss, he couldn't yell at Daffodil for relieving herself. It would just be nice if she didn't do such a thing all over his tiled floor.  
  
Merry shrugged casually and leaned against a wall and watched Frodo some more. Daffodil could be heard clucking in Frodo's bedroom loudly. It was her favorite place to stay when not being chased by Frodo. "Well, I don't know what to say except make her wear a diaper." Merry left Frodo and walked into the kitchen for something to eat.  
  
Frodo stood up after finishing the floor and walked into his room to see Daffodil sitting in her 'nest.' Perhaps Merry had a good idea? Walking to his closet, Frodo found a plain white cloth and then walked over to Daffodil.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next few days had been a little easier for Frodo. Merry's diaper idea had worked wonders and the messes around Bag End were next to non-existent. Though, the hobbits still could not come up with a solution to Daffodil eating Frodo's vests and trousers. But Frodo just forced himself to remember to just place his cleaned cloths away in closets and drawers where Frodo knew the chicken could not open.  
  
While Frodo was preparing lunch, he placed Daffodil out in the front yard of Bag End. Placing a bit of rope around the chicken's neck as a leash. Frodo then returned to finish preparing the food for himself, Merry and Pippin. The next few hours were blissfully quiet. Frodo could actually think in peace. He laughed with his cousins over the current gossip in the Shire and when their meal was over, Frodo decided it was time to bring Daffodil back inside.  
  
However, upon opening the door, there was no chicken. Frodo stepped outside and looked around the flowerbeds but saw no sign of the bird. Scratching his head in thought, Frodo returned inside and looked at Merry and Pippin. "She isn't here."  
  
"What do you mean? She has to be somewhere," commented Merry as he walked to the door and took a peak out.  
  
"I know that Merry, but she isn't outside," retorted Frodo.  
  
"Well, we better find Daffodil quick before Lily comes to claim her."  
  
"That is the smartest thing you have ever said, Peregrin," Merry smiled as he closed the door and looked at his two cousins.  
  
"I shall go find Sam. Perhaps he has seen her," suggested Frodo as he grabbed his traveling cloak from the coat hook by the door. "You two keep a look out around here. I shall return shortly."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Frodo had walked over to Sam's smial and asked if Daffodil found her way over. However, the young Gamgee could not help Frodo by giving him any information. "This sure is a fix, Mr. Frodo," Sam said as he stepped out of the hobbit hole.  
  
"I know that Sam, will you help me find her?" Frodo asked with desperation in his voice. Sam agreed and the two began searching up and down Bag Shot Row. They looked in every hedge, bush, and behind every tree, but there was still no sign of Daffodil.  
  
The search was becoming hopeless; where could the bird have run too? "If I were a chicken, where would I go?" Frodo asked out loud as he bent down to a bush and looked through the branches.  
  
"A place where there are other chickens, I suppose," Sam commented casually.  
  
Frodo stopped his searching then and looked over to Sam who had taken a break and was sitting on the grass in silent thought. A smile appeared on Frodo's face and walked over to Sam. "Samwise! You are a genius!"  
  
"I am, Mr. Frodo?" asked Sam with a bit of confusion in his voice. He looked up to see Frodo pacing about in quiet thought. "What did I say?"  
  
"That if a chicken ran away, she would go to where other chickens were for company!" Frodo exclaimed. "Now, the closest place here that has a lively stock of chickens is the Cotton's Farm."  
  
"So all we have to do is go to the Cotton's and ask them if they have any chickens they don't usually have," added Sam proudly. Both hobbits then smiled happily at each other and hurried over to the farm, down the Hill and just past Hobbiton.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At Tom Cotton's home, Rose Cotton was outside doing the laundry. As she worked, she looked up for a moment to see Sam and Frodo coming up the path. She immediately stopped what she was doing and rushed to greet them. "Hello you two, I didn't think I would see you both today. What is going on?" she asked politely.  
  
Sam smiled at Rose and looked over to Frodo who was looking around the front of the Cotton's home for any signs of chickens that might be Daffodil. "Oh, we were just walking along today and we thought we would come and pay you a visit, Miss Rose," Sam smiled, causing a red tint to appear on his cheeks.  
  
"Yes, and I wanted to ask your father something," Frodo added.  
  
Rose frowned at the comment, "I am sorry Mr. Baggins, but dad went into Hobbiton today and won't be back till at least this evening.  
  
"That is all right, perhaps you could help us," Frodo returned. He looked at Rose with a desperate gaze. "You have not seen any chickens around here that you do not normally own, have you?"  
  
Rose looked at Frodo with a confused expression on her face, "I am sorry, but I haven't, Mr. Baggins. What is going on?"  
  
"Oh, nothing, nothing at all, I was just wondering," Frodo chuckled nervously. He looked around the farmyard quickly and then thought of an idea. He walked closer to Rose and smiled at her politely. "Rose, would you be willing to sell me one of your chickens?"  
  
Sam looked at Frodo with surprise and Rose did the same. However, Frodo's face was completely serious. He was desperate now; if they did not have a chicken to present to Lily, it would break the little girl's heart. Besides, she would never know the difference; all chickens looked the same.  
  
"Well, I suppose I could sell one of them," Rose responded hesitantly. She knew Frodo was a hobbit of his word, but the request was just so odd, she wanted to be positive she was not the center of a twisted joke.  
  
Frodo smiled happily, "Wonderful, however I do not have any money with me, but I need the chicken now. I will bring you the money immediately if you let me take the chicken right away." Rose agreed and finished hanging a skirt on her laundry line and led Sam and Frodo to the back where the animals were kept.  
  
The Cottons did not have a lot of farm animals, but they had a few chickens and a pony to help with chores. Bringing out a bag of seeds, Rose threw some of the food on the ground, causing the birds to flock towards her for the meal. Once the bag of seeds was distributed, Rose looked over to Frodo and smiled, "Well, do you see one you want?"  
  
Frodo looked at the chickens, trying to figure out which one looked most like Daffodil. He found one in particular that looked just like the run-a- way bird. Her light brown feathers were lined with tints of red and her eyes were black and beady, though they did not have the intense look Daffodil showed towards Frodo. He looked at Rose and pointed to the bird, "That one."  
  
"Good choice," Rose chuckled. She handed Sam the empty seed bag to hold and walked over to the bird Frodo selected. Picking her up, Rose handed Frodo the chicken. "May I ask why you want a live chicken Frodo? Don't you normally just go to the market when you want something for dinner?"  
  
"Oh, well, you know how Merry and Pippin are," Frodo smiled politely as he struggled with the active chicken. "They have to have the freshest food."  
  
"Right..." Rose commented, though she still did not quite believe Frodo was going to buy a live chicken from her. "Well, be careful then and enjoy her."  
  
Sam smiled at Rose, as did Frodo and after a few more minutes of chatting, the two hobbits left the Cotton farm and headed back towards Bag End. Frodo was walking swiftly, causing Sam to use all his energy to keep up. "Hurry Samwise, we need to be home before Lily arrives."  
  
"Coming Mr. Frodo," Sam called, hoping this scheme of Frodo's was going to work. If it didn't, Frodo would have a lot of explaining to do to that little girl.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Back at Bag End, Merry and Pippin were sitting quietly outside smoking their pipes, waiting nervously and hoping Frodo could find Daffodil before Lily arrived. However, their hoping would be in vein. About two hours after Frodo left, the little girl came walking up the lane. Her forest green dress waved through the soft wind as she ran up to Bag End. She seemed excited and smiled at Merry and Pippin when she saw them.  
  
The two older hobbits smiled back at the girl and cleaned out their pipes as the girl opened the fence gate and stopped in front of them. "Hello Mr. Brandybuck and Master Took! Is Mr. Baggins at home?"  
  
Merry looked over to Pippin with a questioning look and then looked over to Lily with a polite smile. "Oh, he took Daffodil for a walk. You know how chickens love walks."  
  
Lily giggled at the comment, "Daffodil hates walks, but I think she likes Frodo, she will do what he says."  
  
"Indeed," Pippin smiled. "Those two have bonded very well. I think Frodo will be sad to see her leave." The young Took was desperately trying not to laugh at the topic of discussion. If the girl only knew how Frodo truly felt about Daffodil, she would feel so guilty that she left the bird in Frodo's hands.  
  
"That is wonderful, I am glad I could trust him with my baby," Lily smiled brightly. "I can't thank you all enough."  
  
Merry stood up from the bench and looked over to Bag End's large green door. "Why don't we go inside and wait for Frodo to return?"  
  
"Sounds good to me," Pippin commented. Lily said nothing, she was still a little shy around Merry and Pippin, but she followed them inside anyway.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Frodo took Daffodil for a really long walk," Lily commented.  
  
"I am sure he will be back any minute now," Merry reassured the girl. "Do you want something to eat or drink, dear?"  
  
Lily shook her head, 'no' and continued to look towards the door, waiting for Frodo to return. About twenty minutes later, voices from outside Bag End could be heard and Merry and Pippin stood up excitedly. They were here! Pippin walked to the door and opened it for Frodo who came in happily with a chicken in his arms. Sam was behind the older hobbit and smiled at the three who were waiting for them.  
  
"Here we are, and here is Daffodil!" Frodo said, smiling to Lily. The girl's face lit up when she saw the bird. Running over to Frodo, she excitedly bounced up and down, waiting to get a hold of her beloved pet bird. "Oh! Frodo, thank you so much for taking care of her," Lily smiled.  
  
Seeing the happy expression on Lily's face elated Frodo, he loved to see the girl happy. It made him guilty now that he was lying to her. If only he had been more patient with Daffodil, she would not have ran away.  
  
"Wait a moment," called Lily as her smile turned to a frown. Frodo looked down at the young hobbitess and his face became white with anticipation.  
  
"What is wrong dear?"  
  
"This is not Daffodil," Lily retorted as she pet the bird's head. "Look: Daffodil has a little patch of red feathers on her head. This bird doesn't." She looked up to Frodo, her eyes wide with surprise and curiosity.  
  
"It isn't?" Frodo asked nervously. He looked over to Sam and then to Merry and Pippin, who were not sure what was going on. Clearing his throat, Frodo knew he was trapped. He was going to have to tell Lily the truth about Daffodil. "Well, you see, Lily-dear, Daffodil.she."  
  
Suddenly, Frodo was cut off from talking when everyone heard a loud squawk coming from outside. Frodo opened the front door and was surprised at what he saw. Daffodil was walking around the front lawn, squawking and clucking as she explored the garden patches.  
  
"THAT is Daffodil!" Lily sang gleefully. She handed the other chicken to Sam walked over to the other bird and picked her up. Daffodil flapped her wings frantically and then settled down in her mistress' arms. Lily smiled and kissed the bird on the red patch of feathers. "Are you ready to go home, Daffodil?" she asked. She was too happy to see her 'baby' that she did not even bother to ask about the impostor. After a few moments, Frodo and the others lead Lily to the front gate and said good-bye to her and Daffodil as they walked down the lane together.  
  
Looking at Merry and Pippin, Frodo smiled softly and whipped a hand across his forehead. "That was a close call," he commented.  
  
"Indeed!" Merry replied. Sam, who was still holding the other chicken, looked at Frodo and smiled. "We were lucky, though I wonder where Daffodil went."  
  
"I do not know Samwise," Frodo announced. He particularly did not care either. All that mattered was the bird was safe with Lily and things could go back to normal.  
  
"Well, if you won't be needing us anymore, Mr. Frodo, I will take this chicken back to Rosie," Sam commented as he walked out the gate, chicken in hand.  
  
"Go ahead Sam and tell her I appreciate her help," answered Frodo. Once Sam was gone, Frodo opened the front door and walked inside, followed by Merry and Pippin. "I am starving, let's have something to eat."  
  
"I couldn't agree with you more Frodo, but you are cooking!" Pippin laughed as the three went into the kitchen for a late meal.  
  
"I think I am going to miss Daffodil," Frodo announced thoughtfully.  
  
"Miss her? Miss all that terrible squawking and all the messes she made?" Asked Pippin with surprise in his tone.  
  
"Well, she was no different than you or Merry, now was she?" retorted Frodo with a knowing grin on his face.  
  
Merry and Pippin fell silent at Frodo's comment. They were truly shocked by the comment; Frodo was never so abrupt. Walking into the kitchen, Merry and Pippin went to the cupboards and began taking out the tea service and food plates. "On second thought," said Merry with a grin. "We shall cook and leave Frodo to do the dishes this time." 


End file.
